deutschesoldatenfandomcom-20200213-history
Georg von Treger
Generaloberst Georg von Treger was a general who had a reputation for "enjoying all the good things in life," and was chosen by Hitler to protect a vital rocket fuel plant. General von Traeger's staff car arrived at Stalag 13 as he was going to being staying there safe from air attacks at his base. His car passed through the main gate and pulls up to the kommandant. Klink and Schultz are waiting for him, along with two armed guards, in honor of the occasion. The general is a middle-aged man with round glasses, and speaks in an unsettlingly pleasant manner that hints of both snobbishness and superior intelligence. His first order to Klink, not surprisingly, is to see to his bags. Klink then assumes his most obsequious air, as he shows the general around a "typical" POW barracks and introduces him to Hogan, the camp's senior POW. Hogan is surprised when von Traeger states that this is the few times he's ever met an Allied soldier face-to-face. Hogan promptly insults him, but the general restrains his anger. Klink quickly steers him away from Hogan and towards LeBeau, describing his cooking skills and bragging about the special dinners he will be cooking for them. LeBeau starts to protest but Hogan cuts him off with a look, and LeBeau gamely goes along with them. Still irked by the earlier insult, General von Traeger looks across the barracks at Hogan. "Perhaps Colonel Hogan would join us for dinner?" he suggests. Klink is shocked by the idea, but von Traeger quickly puts him in his place. "Perhaps," von Traeger continues, "after dinner, we could have a rabble or two of bridge - eh, colonel?" This was the generals way of getting revenge by his skill with cards. General von Traeger, though, who abruptly orders the identification numbers of the truck changed without warning during his first dinner with Klink. He explains that this is part of the security procedures that have protected his operations from the Allies. The next evening, Hogan is again invited to play bridge with General von Trager. He had been forced to accept Colonel Klink as his partner the last time, and was royally trounced due to Klink's lack of skill at the game. Hogan accepts the offer, but has LeBeau bring a little something special for everybody's drinks. LeBeau makes sure all of the Germans, even the guard posted outside, gets a wine glass spiked with a knockout pill. It is not long before everyone except Hogan and LeBeau are fast asleep. Hogan and Newkirk arrive back at Stalag 13 not a moment too soon. LeBeau's knockout drops are about to wear off. He helps them in reviving all of the Germans with smelling salts. Even as the dazed General von Trager tries to talk away how he managed to doze off in the middle of a bridge game, a tremendous explosion rocks the camp. It is followed quickly by several more, and everybody rushes to the windows. There is now a brilliant ball of fire on the horizon where the rocket fuel plant used to be. As the explosions continue, and as a horrified von Traeger stares at the sight, Hogan smiles and tosses a card on the table. "Gentlemen," he announces with his trademark smile, "I think it's a grand slam." Klink is horrified. "It's a catastrophe!" he exclaims, as von Traeger's driver quickly calls the plant. The fires are out of control, and the plant is a total loss. Hogan quips about having a good score in the game, but it is evident what he's really talking about. As von Traeger stares at Hogan, the American lays down the rest of his cards and rises from the table. "If you ever need a fourth again," he says as he leaves, "please call me." Awards *Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross Notes *He is played by Dan Tobin. Von Treger, Georg Von Treger, Georg Von Treger, Georg Von Treger, Georg Von Treger, Georg Von Treger, Georg